


Keep me warm

by xxawalkinwonderlandxx



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Aristocats Au, Bellamy is Thomas O'Malley, Bellamy loves her kids immediately, Clarke is Duchess, Clarke is a single mom, F/M, Her three kids are the kittens, Love at first sight-ish, Meet cute in a pumpkin patch, Overall just fluff tbh, how could he not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxawalkinwonderlandxx/pseuds/xxawalkinwonderlandxx
Summary: Bellamy works at the Kane's farm on the weekends and every year he helps out with the pumpkin patch. This year, he just so happens to run into three kids who are trying to get the biggest pumpkin ever back to their mom and he decides to lend a hand. When he finally meets their mom though, he can't help but hope that he gets to see her again.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 27
Kudos: 76





	Keep me warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenoftheWallflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/gifts).



> Based on this [tweet](https://twitter.com/awalknwonderlnd/status/1317167707217829888) where Pris and I just kind of spiraled into a fluffy fall fic with no way of getting out :)
> 
> I want to give a huge thank you to Pris for helping me with this and if none of you have read any of her stories then I suggest you go do that because she is absolutely amazing <3
> 
> AO3: [QueenoftheWallflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers)  
> Twitter: [WallflowerQueen](https://twitter.com/WalIflowerQueen)

Bellamy lifts the mug up to his lips and takes a sip, loving the way the hot tea floods his taste buds and sends warmth spreading throughout his body. It’s colder than usual for an October day, especially this early in the month, but he can’t say he minds. For the most part. He loves the cold and the way it makes it seem like he can breathe easier and the smells of fall when he’s outside, but he doesn’t love the way it seems to make his hands freeze to the steering wheel of the tractor while he’s giving families a ride around the grounds.

He pulls out his phone from his back pocket and checks the time. _5:30. So, I still have about thirty minutes before the first hayride_. He looks towards the stand that Vera has set up and he watches as she hands out cups of hot chocolate with little bags of marshmallows that he helped put together earlier, and then he looks out at the land around him. There are pumpkins for as far as the eye can see and a bunch of families milling around and taking pictures. A lot of parents have their children dressed in cute fall outfits or even costumes, and there are a lot of kids just running around and having fun while their parents watch them.

It's days like these that Bellamy has always loved since he was sixteen when he first started working here. He was trying to find a way to make some extra money so he could start saving up for things that he wanted, and he just happened to be riding by the place with his mom and his little sister when he saw the help wanted sign. The next day he was able to take his mom’s car to come back and ask if they still wanted a hand when a wheel-chair ridden Vera opened the door with her son grumbling at her that she should be resting. Needless to say, he got the job. He even tried telling them that they didn’t have to pay him, but of course Kane was more than willing to do that.

So, he’s come here ever since. Only now he gets paid in food and sometimes a warm couch to sleep on if it’s gets too late, and Octavia teaches the riding lessons instead of getting them. He loves this place, and he still loves working here on the weekends whenever he’s needed, and he _definitely_ loves getting to be here on the cold days. His gaze finds his mom where she’s helping some of the children paint pumpkins, and then to Kane who is steadily walking the children through the barn to see all of the animals they have.

Bellamy turns and makes his way towards the corn maze, walking through the pumpkins and taking care not to trip over any vines that may try to grab at him. Since he still has a little bit of time and he’s already made sure the tractor and trailer were ready to go he doesn’t have much else to do for the next half hour, so at least he could take a walk. He thinks about his sister and how he knows she wishes she was here, but he knows that she understands that the pumpkin patch and corn maze will always be waiting _after_ she’s done with her kinesiology exam.

“No, not there!” A voice catches his attention while he’s walking and Bellamy looks off to the side, wondering where it came from. There isn’t another adult anywhere around him, so that could only mean…

“Yeah!”

“Shh, it’s a surprise.”

Bellamy raises an eyebrow as he walks towards the old wooden cart that’s been loaded down with haybales that he’s yet to move, and then he peeks around it. There, surrounding one of the larger pumpkins on the property, are three little kids. There are two little boys with shaggy dark hair standing on one side, though Bellamy can tell that they aren’t related, and then there’s a dark-haired girl with her hands on her hips and they’re all staring down at the pumpkin in front of them.

“Mom’s going to be so excited,” one of the boys says, the one with the dark brown hair.

“She will if we can move this,” the other says.

“I’m _saying_ we need to lift together!” The little girl huffs, and it pulls a smile onto Bellamy’s face.

“Need some help?” He must surprise the three of them because they all jump before looking over at him, and the little girl moves closer to the boys. “I didn’t mean to scare you, I just thought you might want an extra hand with the pumpkin.”

“No,” the little girl says, lifting her chin up as she looks at him. “We got it.”

“You sure about that? That’s a pretty big pumpkin.”

“We’re trying to surprise our mom, but we can’t seem to figure out a way to lift it.” The brown-haired boy looks down at the pumpkin, his face scrunching up, and the black-haired boy elbows him.

“Mom said not to talk to strangers,” he whispers, and Bellamy really can’t help but smile a little wider.

“I work here, see?” He points at the logo on the left breast of his pocket. “I do the hayrides. I’m Bellamy.”

“I’m Jasper.” The brown-haired boy smiles at him.

“Monty,” says the other.

“Madi.”

“Well, your mom must really be special if the three of you are trying to bring her the biggest pumpkin we have.” Bellamy sets his cup down on the edge of the wooden cart and pulls up his sleeves as the three kids smile at him.

“Uh-huh. So, we have to make sure we don’t hurt it.” Madi looks down at the pumpkin, her hands making their way back onto her hips.

“Do you need some help?”

“Do you know how to lift a pumpkin?”

If it were any other person Bellamy would probably laugh, but looking at the little girl’s raised eyebrow and the serious look on his face he knows that she is, in fact, _serious_. Her hands are still on her hips and her gaze doesn’t waver as she looks at him and he wonders if this is just her or if her mother has the same look. Bellamy looks at Monty and Jasper, too, and both of them have their arms crossed over their chests, and Bellamy understands that they must get this from their mom.

“Yeah,” Bellamy nods his head a little, smiling at them, “I think I know how to lift a pumpkin.”

“Do you think or do you know?” Monty asks, and the corner of Bellamy’s mouth turns up a little more.

“I know how to lift a pumpkin.”

“How?” Jasper chimes, and Bellamy looks at him.

“Do you want me to show you?”

“You have to be careful,” Madi warns. “It’s heavy and you can’t drop it.”

“I can do that.”

“And you have to lift it from the bottom.” Jasper bends down and Bellamy watches as the little boy puts his hands under the pumpkin. “Like this.”

“Yeah, and you can’t tilt it or it’ll slip out of your hands.”

“And we can’t hurt it.”

“I’ll make sure to take care of the pumpkin. I promise.”

Madi presses her lips together for a second, but then she finally nods her head once. “Okay. You can help us.”

 _God, she reminds me of Octavia_. Bellamy can’t help the grin that’s on his face as he bends down, pulling his pocket knife out so he can cut the vine, but once that’s done and his knife is tucked back into his pocket, he positions his hands under the pumpkin and lifts. He can feel when multiple pairs of little hands come up to hold the pumpkin when he straightens, but when he looks over, Madi is steadily inspecting the pumpkin and Bellamy assumes his technique in picking it up, and after a moment she nods again.

“Good.”

“Alright.” Bellamy readjusts his grip on the pumpkin and he can see Madi focus on it, but then she looks away and back to where the rest of the visitors are closer to the stand where Vera is. “Where’s your mom?”

“This way.” Madi doesn’t wait as she begins leading Bellamy towards the group of people, and the smile doesn’t leave his face as he follows her with Jasper and Monty holding onto the pumpkin with him.

There are a few places where the two boys tell Bellamy to watch his step and guide him in certain directions, and suddenly Bellamy finds himself really wanting to meet their mom. He understands that she must have adopted them, since it’s clear that they’re all around the same age but not related, and he thinks back to what he said about her having to be special. When they get back towards the crowd of people, he begins looking around to see if he could spot their mom, but he hasn’t found her when he hears:

“Jasper! Monty! Madi!”

Bellamy turns in the direction of the voice and then it feels like everything around him stops. Their mom is next to Vera and his mom, and it’s clear that she’s worried because her eyes are wide and there’s a deep line between her eyebrows, but she sighs heavily when the three kids run up to her. _She’s stunning._

“What have I told you about running off? You scared me.” Bellamy can see her wrap all three of them up in a hug as he walks towards Vera and his mom and sets the pumpkin down, then he turns his attention towards the kids and their mom.

“We’re sorry mom.”

“We didn’t mean to scare you.”

“We wanted it to be a surprise.”

“A surprise?” The mom pulls back, her eyebrows arching slightly, and when her kids look at Bellamy she does, too. Her eyes are ocean blue, surrounded by wavy blonde hair, and he feels rooted in place for a second before Madi points towards the pumpkin at his feet and he points at it, too.

“We wanted to get you the biggest pumpkin ever,” Monty says softly.

“Yeah, because you like pumpkins.”

“And we thought you’d like to carve it because you could make it look awesome.”

Now, Bellamy is pretty sure it’s because of the cold wind that’s picked up, but his eyes begin to water a little as he watches the mom tear up and then she smiles as she looks back at her kids. “That is the biggest pumpkin I have her seen.”

Her children grin at her and the mom laughs, though it’s clear that she’s trying very hard not to tear up even more, and Bellamy looks at Vera. “I think this pumpkin is reserved.”

“Yes, I think so, too.” Vera smiles.

“And I’ll pay for it,” he whispers, and he can see his mom smirk at him from over his boss’s shoulder, but he doesn’t pay her any attention as he looks back towards the family. Vera puts a _Paid_ sticker on the pumpkin as the mom stands, wiping at the corners of her eyes a little before moving towards the stand.

“I’m sorry for causing such a panic,” the mom says, her cheeks bright pink. “I just—”

“Thought the worst.” Aurora finishes for her, and Bellamy watches as his mom reaches out and rubs the other mom’s arm. “It happens to the best of us. I remember losing this one in the corn maze more times than I care to admit.”

“Oh,” the mom turns towards Bellamy then, her eyes bright. “You must be Bellamy.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He smiles at her, and she holds out her hand.

“I’m Clarke,” she smiles. “Thanks for rounding up my kids.”

“It’s not a problem.” Bellamy shakes her hand and he tries not to be surprised at how much smaller her hand is than his. Or at how soft they feel. “They were actually already rounded up, I just did the heavy lifting with the pumpkin.”

“Right, the pumpkin!” Clarke turns towards Vera. “How much do I owe you?”

“It’s on the house.” Vera smiles, but Clarke still moves to reach into her back pocket.

“No, I insist.”

“And _I_ insist that it’s paid for,” Bellamy says, and Clarke turns her blue eyes towards him. “Please.”

Clarke looks from him, to Vera, to her kids, and back again, and the bright pink color on her cheeks deepens. “Thank you.”

“Like I said, it’s not a problem.” Bellamy smiles at her, and he knows that her smiling back at him shouldn’t make the butterflies in his stomach stir, but it does, and they definitely do.

The sound of a bell ringing throughout the property catches everyone’s attention, and they all look to where Kane is standing next to the hay-filled trailer. “All aboard for the hayride!”

“Well, it seems like the three of you made it back just in time,” Clarke says, looking down at her children. “I was just going to have to go on it by myself if y’all didn’t come back.”

That draws a chorus of protests from the kids, but it only makes Clarke smile more which in turn makes Bellamy smile even wider. “Then, let's go.” He motions for them to walk towards the trailer and Clarke looks up at him. “I’ll be your driver tonight.”

The corner of her mouth turns up despite the fact that he can see her trying not to smile as wide, and he grins at her as he begins walking towards the tractor, too. He watches as Kane helps some of the children climb into the trailer and when he gets there he helps, too, holding out his hand to help Clarke in. He doesn’t miss the way she smiles softly at him before taking up one of the spots in the middle, then her children pile around her with Jasper deciding to sit in her lap with Madi and Monty on either side.

Once the trailer is filled and it’s clear everyone is comfortable, Bellamy climbs onto the tractor then turns around to look at everyone, smiling. “Hi, my name is Bellamy and I’ll be your driver for the night. I must ask that you keep your hands and every other part of yourself inside the tractor so you don’t get hurt. We’ll ride by the corn and hay bales and through some trees, so I also ask you not to reach out and grab at anything to try and take it with you. If you want corn that badly, I’ll stop and get it for you myself.” That gathers a few laughs, and Bellamy scans the crowd once again. “So, is everybody ready?”

There’s a chorus of _Yeah_ ’s and Bellamy grins as he looks out at everyone, then he turns and takes his seat. The tractor roars to life and he can hear a lot of the kids laughing, and then they’re off. He takes them through a path in the pumpkin patch first, and then between some of the stalks of corn, by the cow pasture, and then into the woods where there’s a creek with a tiny waterfall, and then back up through a path of hay bales. Overall, the ride takes about thirty minutes and they go through pretty much all of the land that the Kane’s own, and stop back at the front of the barn.

One thing he loved instantly when he first started doing the hayrides all those years ago was how happy the kids always seemed at the end of it. Even now, at twenty, Octavia still gets the biggest smile on her face when the hayride ends and she’s been on it more times than either of them can count. He can hear various kids asking their moms and dads if they can go on the hayride again, but it’s going to probably be a thirty minute wait until they’re able to come again since he knows that there is enough people for at least one other group, but he’ll keep giving hay bale rides until there’s no one left. Which is where him sleeping on Vera’s couch comes in. He still hasn’t learned when to say _no_. Especially when there are about ten kids giving him puppy dog faces asking for one more trip.

“I know you want to stay but we also have to eat dinner.” Clarke’s voice catches his attention, and Bellamy looks over to where she’s standing with her kids. Now, she’s the one with her hands on her hips and Bellamy begins to wonder if she knows her daughter looks just like her when she does that. “No, you cannot just eat corn.”

Before he can process what’s happening, Madi is calling his name and then all three of the kids are pushing him towards their mom. “Tell her to let us stay!”

“We don’t want to leave yet, we want to go on another hayride.”

“When will the next one be?”

Bellamy chuckles a little, running his free hand over the back of his neck as he’s faced with Clarke. One of her eyebrows is raised and her hands are still on her hips, and if it wasn’t for the fact that it’s obvious she’s trying not to smile he would think she’s serious.

“Uh,” he looks around at the kids, only noticing now that Madi has blue eyes that are very similar to Clarke’s, before turning back to Clarke. “I usually do the hay bale rides back to back so it would be about thirty minutes before the next ride y’all could come on.”

Clarke takes a deep breath, her lips pressing together as she looks from him to her kids, and then, “ _Fine_ , we can stay.” The children cheer before abandoning their grip on Bellamy and wrapping their mom up in a hug. “But, we’re going to paint pumpkins and if you run off again I am never coming back. Do you understand?”

Now, there’s a chorus of _Yes, ma’am_ ’s as the three of them nod their head at their mom, and Clarke looks back at Bellamy. “I guess we’ll be waiting for you.” There’s a slight tilt to her lips as she says it, and then the butterflies are back.

“I’ll be counting on it.” Bellamy grins at her, and even in the setting sun that’s beginning to disappear behind the trees, he can see her blush again. He doesn’t notice the way the children are looking at him and their mom, or the way they look at one another, but the smile doesn’t leave his face as he turns and moves to help Kane get the second group onto the trailer.

~

As promised, once the second group is off the trailer, Clarke, Madi, Monty, and Jasper are waiting to get on and Bellamy smiles as lifts the kids up onto the hay-covered trailer and Kane helps Clarke up. This time, they sit closer to the tractor and Bellamy is acutely aware of them looking at him as he runs through the rules again, but then they’re off. The sounds of the children laughing and talking all meld together and he smiles as he goes down one of the hills and then back up through the woods. The wind has picked up, so the colorful leaves that have fallen swirl around on the ground as they drive past them.

It’s a fun night, and he’s been waiting for this all year.

Eventually, though, the ride comes to an end and with it, he knows that Clarke and her kids have to leave. He’s not sure what it is about them exactly, but he finds himself not wanting them to leave. Of course, he meets a lot of people every weekend with some of them being regulars every year, but he’s never seen Clarke before and he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to know more about her.

By the time he turns the tractor off and gets back onto the ground, most of the people are already out of the trailer and he catches sight of Clarke with her kids huddling around her. He smiles as he walks towards them, and when he gets close enough she looks up and smiles at him, too.

“Thank you for the ride. We had fun.”

“Yeah, we did!”

“It was awesome!”

“I want to go again!”

Bellamy chuckles at all of them and how excited they seem, and Jasper even gives him a high-five. “Maybe y’all will come back and see us. We’re open all year round.”

Clarke’s eyes are piercing as she looks at him, and Bellamy finds himself incapable of looking away. “Yeah,” she says softly. “Maybe we will.”

“Good.” The butterflies are back as they look at each other, but the sound of his mom and Vera talking break him out of whatever trance Clarke has him in and he looks towards the stand. “Uh, can I help you get the pumpkin in your car?”

“Please.”

Bellamy shoves his hands in his pockets as he walks with the four of them towards the pumpkin he set down earlier, and Vera and Aurora smile at all of them when they reach it. “Having fun?” Vera asks, and the children all nod in response.

“It’s been wonderful, Ms. Vera, thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure, honey.” Vera’s eyes crinkle at the corners. “We’re open all year round.”

“Yeah, that’s what Bellamy was telling us,” Clarke says, smiling at him a little. “We’ll have to come back at some point.”

“If you do I might put you to work.” Aurora smirks. “You’re a better painter than I am.”

“I don’t think so, I loved your paintings.”

“You’re too kind.” Aurora smiles, but Bellamy doesn’t miss the way she looks at him before turning her attention back to Clarke. “Bellamy is here almost every weekend, so if you ever need another pumpkin then he knows where all the best ones are.”

 _Oh, god_. Bellamy can feel the back of his neck heat up and he really doesn’t want to look at Clarke, but he notices when she looks up at him out of the corner of his eye and finds that he has to.

“I might need some help finding one at some point.”

“Well, like she said, I’m here every weekend.”

Then, they stand there and smile at each other again.

“Mom, I’m hungry.”

 _That_ gets both of their attention and as Clarke begins to ask her kids what they want to eat, Bellamy bends down and picks up the pumpkin. He follows them out to their car and Clarke pops the trunk for him, though she has to move some soccer stuff out of the way first, and once the pumpkin is safely tucked away, he straightens and looks over at her.

“Thanks again, for everything,” Clarke says softly after a moment. “Finding my kids, carrying the pumpkin, _paying for the pumpkin_ …”

“Anytime.” And there it is again, that _look_.

He would have to be blind to not think she was beautiful, but the way she looks at him makes him wonder if she might think the same thing about him.

“Well, we should get going but, um…maybe I’ll see you again.” She looks up at him through her eyelashes and Bellamy’s heart threatens to burst out of his chest.

“I’m counting on it.”

When she gets into her car, Bellamy notices the blush that’s back on her cheeks and the way she looks at him again, smiling a little, before starting her car and backing down the driveway. He doesn’t wait to watch her drive down the road, but when he gets back to the stand where Vera and his mom are, both of them are staring at him like he’s a little kid trying to hide something. But he doesn’t have anything to hide.

“What?”

The women shrug and get back to work, and then Bellamy finds himself making his way towards the tractor to get it ready for a third trip around the farm.

 _Maybe I will see her again_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...what do you think? Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? I love hearing from all of you!
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on...
> 
> Tumblr: xxawalkinwonderlandxx  
> Twitter: awalknwonderlnd


End file.
